Rose of Steel
by ExactChase
Summary: Ruby doesn't know much about where she came from, or why she's here. She just knows she's extraordinary, a woman unlike any other... A Super Woman
1. Security

The snow crunched under Ruby's feet as she walked on the side of the road, a bag slung over her shoulder. She could hear a semi approaching, and turned around, sticking out her thumb. The truck barreled past her, and she put her thumb down, turning back around and continuing down the road. The young girl had returned to Patch soon after The Breach to get away from everything, her friends included. She hadn't told them that she was leaving; she just did. While they were sleeping, she packed a bag, and left. She made sure to leave Yang a note and her scroll so they couldn't track her. The note read, "I'll be back."

Ruby herself wasn't sure if she meant if, if she really was coming back. But she knew she'd have to sooner or later. She wasn't sure what compelled her to leave, but she felt like something was calling her back to Patch; her home. She knew that when she arrived, neither her father nor her uncle would be there, so she stayed there for a few nights. She left the day before Taiyang returned and began to make her way further into the snowy island.

Ruby kind of knew where she was going, she planned on living out in Patch for a few months to gain perspective. A few miles later, and she found a hotel with a help wanted sign in the window.

Ruby stepped through the automatic doors, and into the lobby. The hood on her jacket his her face, but she didn't think much of it until all the employees put their hands in the air. She quickly threw down the hood, and did the same. "I'm not going to rob you, if that's what you were thinking." She said, her voice monotone. "I saw the help wanted sign."

The staff relaxed, and a man Ruby assumed was the manager approached.

"We're looking for a security guard." He said.

"Good." She said. "I trained at Beacon for a short while."

"I guess that makes you qualified," he said.

"You don't have to pay me, either." She told him. "I'll just stay in one of the rooms, if that's okay."

"That's fine." He said. "I'll pay you with the room."

She nodded, and looked around. "Uniform?" She asked.

"Uh, yeah. We'll order one, just give us your size, and it'll be taken care of." He told her.

She nodded again. "Okay."

Ruby stood near the door, carefully watching anyone that came in. It had been a few days since she got the job, and nothing has really happened. She liked it; the quiet. It gave her time to think.

"Eh, Miss, uh…" One of the waitresses for the small restaurant inside the hotel lightly tapped on her shoulder. "What was your name again?" She asked.

Ruby shook her head. "What's the problem?"

"There are a few drinks causing problems in the bar." The waitress said.

"I'll take care of it. Stay here." Ruby walked down the long, barren corridors, slowly and carefully. She wasn't in too much of a hurry, she had run into these guys a few time over the past few days, and they seemed to be reasonable people, they just got too loud when they drank.

Ruby pushed open the door to the bar, and was immediately greeted by the drunks. "Hey!" The three said. "It's Super-Cop!" One said. They had begun to greet her the second time, but this time was different; they meant that as an insult.

"Hey, guys." She said as politely as possible. "Got more complaints—"

"I dun care!" One said. "No matter how hot you are, I ain't leavin'!"

Ruby was surprised at their attitudes, but this only caused her to drop the nice-guy act. "Either go to your rooms, or get out." She told them.

"What are you gonna do?" Another asked. "Drag us out?"

"Yes." Ruby said, walking towards them. She didn't take three steps before the third pulled a gun. She didn't stop, but continued walking. "You're not gonna shoot me." She said. "And if you did, it's gonna do anything, but kill me." The man obviously saw this as a challenge, and pulled the trigger four times. Each bullet slammed into Ruby's chest, but she didn't flinch. She didn't move. "The hell?" The man asked, oddly staring at his gun.

"Improve your aim." She told him, grabbing his arm, and dragging him with her. A stool suddenly slammed into the back of her head as she walked away. It didn't hurt, but caught her off guard. She nearly fell, but managed to keep her balance. She turned around, and the same man who hit her with a stool hit her in the face. Her head didn't move, and she heard a horrible cracking noise, originating from his hand.

Ruby grabbed him too, and dragged him with her, tossing him out of the front door. When she turned around, the third man was sprinting past her, scared out of his mind.

After that, Ruby went up to her room and changed into a hoodie and t-shirt. She then went down and handed in her uniform. "I better get going," she told the manager. "I don't like to stay in one place for too long."

The manager nodded.

"Just tell people that I'm still here, watching. I guarantee you'll never get robbed again." She said as she walked out.

As Ruby was once again walking down the road, snow crunching beneath her feet, she heard a voice call out to her, "Kal Jor-El…" The voice said. Ruby felt as though, this Kal Jor-El was her. "Yes?" She said back.

"This way." The voice called from her right, from the field beside her. She dashed out to the center of it, and the voice called again. "To the military base." It said.

"Which way?" She asked.

"Straight ahead." The voice told her.

Ruby began to run as fast as she could, becoming only a blur to the people who saw her. "Who are you?" She asked the voice.

"I will explain when you arrive."

"Are you military?" Ruby asked.

"No. I am of Kryptonian descent. Like you."

When Ruby arrived at the base, she stopped right at the gate. The soldiers pointed their weapons at her.

"Repeat after me," the voice said.

"I am Kal Jor-El," Ruby said. "You've been looking for me."


	2. The Battle of Beacon Pt 1

Ruby stepped through the futuristic corridors of the ship she had broken into. The soldiers wouldn't let her in, so she ran in. It belonged to her, anyway. For some reason, the soldiers stopped chasing her once she got onto the ship, and the voice got stronger. "Kal." It said. "Follow me."

"Where?" Ruby asked.

"Here." The voice suddenly had a direction that it came from, and Ruby turned to it. Before her stood a woman that was an exact copy of her, save the white streaks in her hair. The woman was wearing a long, leathery looking trench coat on top of a black, leathery looking, tight fitting outfit with an S on it. The S was encased in an upside down triangle with the tips shaved off of the top.

"Who are you?" Ruby asked.

"I am Summer Lor-Van. I am your mother. Or at least a shadow of her." The woman said. "Her consciousness."

"I have so many questions," Ruby said. "Where do I come from? Why did you send me here?"

"You are from a planet called Krypton." Summer told her. "But, Krypton is long dead. Destroyed by its own sun. I saw it coming, and tried to warn the council. They didn't believe me, didn't want to. So I sent you away. Somewhere safe; Remnant." Summer explained.

"Thank you." Ruby said.

"But I must warn you, Kal Jor-El." Summer said. "I did not die from the planet's destruction. I was murdered. By a friend; Cinder Fall."

"I know that name." Ruby said, straightening out.

"Cinder was a respected war-general, bred for that specific purpose. If she was to come to Remnant… War is all she knows. Where is she?"

"She's a transfer from Haven." Ruby said. "Do you think she's planning something."

"I know Cinder." Summer said. "She's planning something."

"I gotta go." Ruby began to walk back the way she came, but Summer appeared in front of her. "Ruby Rose cannot stop Cinder." She said. "But Kal Jor-El can. Follow me."

Ruby began to follow Summer, who led her down the many hallways, and to a chamber that seemed to be a cockpit. On the wall was a cylinder that began to spin as the two entered the room, revealing a red, and blue outfit similar the the one Summer was wearing underneath her trench coat. The difference being that this one had a red cape, and silver braces on the forearms. The suit had a silver trim running up the side of the leg and abdomen, meeting on the waist in a yellow belt buckle. Ruby's eyes widened as she looked at it, she took a few steps towards the outfit.

"I have one last question." Ruby said, now wearing the blue and red outfit. "Am I alone?"

Summer shook her head, "No. You are as much a child of Remnant as you are of Krypton. You can embody the best of both worlds, a dream, your father and I dedicated our lives to preserve. The people of Remnant are different from us, it's true. But, ultimately; I believe that's a good thing. They won't necessarily make the same mistakes that we did. Not if you guide them, Kal. Not if you give them hope. That's what this symbol means." She tapped the insignia on Ruby's chest, "The symbol of the house of El, means hope. Embodied within that hope, is the fundamental belief… In the potential of every person, to be a force for good. That's what you can bring them."

"Why am I so different from them?" Ruby asked.

"Remnant's sun is so much younger and brighter than Krypton's was. Your cells have drunk in its radiation. Strengthening your skin, your senses, your muscles. Remnant's Gravity is weaker, yet its atmosphere much more nourishing. You've grown stronger here than I ever could have imagined. The only way to know how strong, is to keep testing your limits. You will give the people of Remnant an ideal to strive towards. They'll race behind you, they will stumble, they will fall. But in time… They will join you in the sun, Kal. In time… You will help them accomplish wonders."

Things were chaos at Beacon, part of Yang wished Ruby were there to help her, but the rest of her was happy that she wasn't. She was safe. Yang never really knew the extent of Ruby's abilities. All she knew, was that Ruby was far smarter, stronger, and faster than she was. But Ruby was the least of Yang's concerns at the moment; Blake had gone missing, and Yang was scanning the campus for her faunas teammate.

"Blake! Blake!" Ruby could hear the chaos from where she was in Patch, and Yang's voice wasn't exempt from her extraordinary hearing. "Where are you?!"

Ruby could also hear someone speaking to the aforementioned faunas, "I'm going to kill everything you love… Starting with her."

Ruby knew where this was going, and something propelled her into the air at breakneck speed. She was flying.

"Ah!"

"Blake?! Get away from her!"

This pushed Ruby to go even faster, tearing through the sky at speeds that put the Millennium Falcon to shame. (as if you didn't think I was nerdy enough)

Ruby crashed through the window in Beacon's cafeteria, smashing into the ground just a few feet away from the man who had been attacking and threatening Blake. The shockwave knocked him back, and launched Yang back out the window she came in through. Ruby slowly looked up at the man, her face full of anger. "Adam, I presume?" She asked, having heard about him from Blake.

Adam leaped to his feet, and laughed at Ruby's outfit. "What are you supposed to be?" He asked, "X-Ray? Or Vav?"

Ruby smirked, "Neither." She watched the look on his face go from a smug grin, to his eyes becoming wide with fear, and his mouth agape as she began to hover before him. "I am Kal Jor-El." She said, "And I'm not from around here."

From Blake's position on the ground, and Yang's in the window, Ruby looked pretty heroic, floating in the air. Her cape was whipping behind her, seemingly flying with her. Her arms were curved into a C shape, as if to show off her muscles as an intimidation technique.

"They can be a great people, Kal Jor-El, they wish to be. They only lack the light to show the way. For this reason, above all, their capacity for good, I have sent them you... my only daughter."

Out of rage, Adam quickly slashed his sword at Ruby's neck. Ruby didn't move, and his sword shattered upon impact, but left her unharmed.

"What are you?!" He shouted, beginning to back up.

"The last Daughter of Krypton." Ruby suddenly swung her arm, and knocked him out in one punch.

"He's all yours," she told Yang and Blake before launching herself through the ceiling.


	3. The Battle of Beacon Pt 2

"Pyrrha!" Jaune said, chasing after the redhead as they ran out of Ozpin's clock tower. "What was that?" He ran to her, as she suddenly stopped, and she held her hand out, as if she were telling him to stop where he was, so he did. She suddenly turned around, brandishing her weapon at some unknown enemy behind Jaune. The blonde boy turned around himself, and saw a girl in a blue and red suit standing not too far away. She looked familiar to both of them, but they didn't know why.

"Relax," the girl said. "I'm on your side."

Jaune began to relax, but Pyrrha didn't, she looked at him, "Ozpin said not to trust anyone." She reminded him. He straightened back up, and pointed his weapon at the girl. The girl chuckled, but did not attack. "Cinder is on her way up there," the girl said, pointing up to the top of the tower. "So, just run. Please. I'll take care of her." Normally, Pyrrha wouldn't believe someone like her at a time like this, but she could see the kindness and compassion in her eyes, and felt as though this girl could be trusted. So she put her weapon away, and Jaune followed suit.

"You don't stand a chance against her." Pyrrha said. The girl chuckled again. "Trust me, I'm better off than you." And then she turned around, and began to… Float. She started to float upwards, towards the top of the clock tower, where the rather large Grimm-Dragon was now resting.

When Ruby arrived at the top of the tower, she could see that Cinder was beginning to communicate with the Grimm. She smashed one of the windows, and carefully floated down to the floor.

"I was wondering when you'd show up." Cinder said, her back facing Ruby. Ruby didn't speak, but began to angrily march towards Cinder. "You've gone too far." She finally said.

Cinder suddenly spun around, landing a punch in the center of Ruby's chest. It knocked the wind out of her, and she was launched out of another window. She smashed into the ground with a loud crunch, as the concrete shattered beneath her. Ruby launched herself from the new hole in the ground, and looked up to see Cinder slowly floating down to meet her.

"There's only one way this ends, Kal." She said. "Either you die, or I do."

Ruby shook her head, "I won't kill anyone."

"Then this'll be easy." Cinder suddenly launched herself towards Ruby at breakneck speeds, grabbed the redhead, and tossed her through the clock tower. The tower began to collapse, but the older woman caught it, holding it over her head. She then threw the remnants of the tower on top of Ruby. When the dust settled, Ruby was staggering towards Cinder. Cinder picked up one of the remaining pillars from the building, and used it to launch Ruby through the dorm buildings.

Cinder floated over to Ruby's still form on the ground, assuming that she was unconscious. But Ruby's eyes shot open, and large, red beams of energy shot from them, throwing Cinder around. When Rubh next found her Kryptonian friend, the woman's clothes had been burnt off, revealing the skintight outfit she wore. It was very similar to Ruby's, except it was black, had no cape, and the insignia looked like an upside down gardening scythe. Ruby smirked as she approached Cinder, "My name is Kal Jor-El," she said. "You have killed my mother, prepare to die."

Cinder began to get up, but Ruby hit her in the face, and she went back down. Ruby reached down to grab her by the throat, but heard a voice shout from behind her, "Freeze!" She stopped. "Turn around!" Ruby put her arms into the air, and turned around to face whoever it was who was shouting. Stood before her, was the general of the Atlesian Military: James Ironwood. His uniform was torn, revealing his synthetic arm, and chest. He looked as though he had been through hell, but this didn't stop Ruby from trying to talk to him. "I'm not your enemy." She told him. "She is." She stepped to the side to show him that Cinder was unconscious, and lying on the ground a couple feet away from him. But he didn't take his gun off of Ruby. "Who are you?" He asked. "Why are you dressed like her?"

"We're from the same planet, but I'm on your side, she's not." Ruby explained.

"Like I'm gonna believe that horseshit!"

Ruby raised an eyebrow, and began to hover in front of him. "I'll take care of her, and then I'll disappear until you need me." Ruby grabbed Cinder by her collar, and launched both of them into the sky, barreling straight up, out of the planet's atmosphere.

"If she's like me, then how do I defeat her?" Ruby had asked.

"Take her far away from Remnant. To another galaxy."

Ruby dragged Cinder past the neighboring planets, flying at thousands of meters a second.

"Or," Summer said. "You could make sure she never comes back, and throw her into the sun. It's your decision."

She dragged Cinder out of the solar system, out of their Andromeda Galaxy, and into the

neighboring Milky Way Galaxy.

Ruby then turned back around, and flew back to Remnant.

When she landed, she was by the military base in Patch, where Summer's ship was. She quickly picked up the large ship and flew it to the farthest corner of the planet, where no one would ever find it. Ruby ran into the ship, throwing on her normal clothes over her blue and red outfit.

"I take it you took care of Cinder?" Summer asked, appearing out of nowhere. Ruby nodded. "She was easier than I thought."

"The hard part is what comes after." Summer told her. "The world knows about you, and what you can do. There's no going back. Be their hero, Kal. Be everything they need you to be. Guide them."

Ruby nodded. "Thank you, but someone will recognize me, won't they?"

"I knew you'd say that." Summer said, grinning.

"But your suit affects the people around you with prosopagnosia when it comes to you." Summer explained.

"Proso-whatanow?" Ruby asked, utterly confused.

"Face blindness." Summer deadpanned. "They'll remember you for your colorful suit, not your face."

"Oh. Sweet!" Ruby smiled. "Thank you, but I've gotta go."

Summer nodded, and Ruby rushed out of the ship, bolting into the air.


	4. Meetings

Ruby thundered to a stop just outside of Vale, and began to casually walk through the city, until someone crashed into her. Ruby allowed herself to fall backwards, with the other person crashing on top of her.

"I'm sorry!" The woman said. She pushed herself off of Ruby and turned to her friends who had stopped behind her.

"Is that…?" One of them asked. "Ruby?"

Only then did she see that she knew these three; they were her friends.

"There you guys are!" She nearly shouted, smiling. "I've been looking all over for you!"

The three stared at her angrily, but she continued to ramble, "I heard about what happened, and got here as fast as I—"

Yang quickly cut her off, "Where the hell were you?" She angrily asked.

"I went home." Ruby told her. "I wanted to know more…"

"About…?" Weiss asked.

"Don't worry about it, Ice Queen." Yang said, grabbing Ruby and bringing her into a hug that would have been bone-crushing if Ruby was human.

"Did you get taller?" Yang asked. Ruby shrugged. There was suddenly a large amount of yelling coming their way.

"We should get moving," Blake suggested. "It's chaos out here."

"Right." Ruby said. "Let's get back to Beacon?"

"Beacon's gone." Yang said. "We should just find Qrow and go home."

"Uncle Qrow's here?" Ruby excitedly asked. Yang nodded and began to usher Ruby into an alley as the yelling got closer.

"We'll wait here." Yang told her teammates before turning to her sister. But she didn't say anything. This caused Ruby to raise an eyebrow, "What?" She asked.

"It's just been a while." Yang said, leaning against a nearby wall.

"I know you were just reunited with your sister and all that," Blake said. "But can we talk about the fact that we just saw a woman launch herself into the sky at the speed of light?"

"What?" Ruby asked, acting as though she didn't know what they were talking about. "Did you guys start doing drugs while I was gone?"

"No." Blake said, angry that Ruby would think such a thing.

"I saw it too." Yang said indignantly.

"You have got to be kidding me!" Ruby said, turning to Weiss. "Did you see the magical flying fairy too?"

Weiss shook her head.

Before the conversation could continue, Weiss' scroll began to ring. She pulled her scroll from her pocket, and read the caller ID.

"It's Jaune." She said.

Ruby held her hand out, and Weiss placed the scroll on her palm. Ruby quickly answered and brought the device to her ear.

"Hello?" She asked.

There was silence for a few seconds on the other side of the line, then Jaune spoke, "Ruby?" He asked, taken aback.

"Yeah?" She asked.

"You— You're alive." He said.

"Why wouldn't I be?" She asked.

"You were gone for so long…" He stopped to think about what he was going to say. "I guess we just assumed the worst…"

"Well," she said. "I'm back. And I'm gonna stick around for quite a while. Anyway, you need something?"

"N-No." Jaune said. "I just hadn't heard from your team in a while, I was calling to make sure everything was okay."

"We're all fine here." Ruby told him. "You?"

"Yeah. We're good." He said.

"Good." She said. "Where are you guys at?"

"On an airship down to Vale." He told her.

"We'll meet you there." She pulled the scroll away from her face, tapped the red button, then handed it back to Weiss.

"Let's go." She said. Ruby began to walk out of the alley, but Weiss didn't follow.

"Wait." The heiress said. "You're gone for three months, and now you're suddenly the leader again?"

Ruby nodded. "I had personal stuff to deal with." It was obviously a touchy subject, as Ruby gritted her teeth when she spoke.

"Like what?" Weiss asked.

"If I wanted to talk about it, I would!" Ruby almost shouted.

"You're hiding something." Weiss accused the younger girl. "You go missing for three months, and return the same day as a terrorist attack. How do you explain that?"

Ruby was getting angry, "I heard what happened, and I came here as quickly as I could."

Weiss opened her mouth to say something more, but Blake stopped her. "I think what the heiress is trying to say is, 'Where were you'?"

"And I said I didn't want to talk about it!" Ruby shot back.

"Then how do we know you weren't involved?" Weiss asked.

"Because you know me!" Ruby said, angry that Weiss would make these accusations.

"I'm not so sure about that anymore." Weiss told her.

Ruby's hand balled up into a fist. And she sighed.

"If you really have to know…" She paused, taking a few deep breaths. "I went to find out more about my biological parents." She turned away and bit her lip. The others were silent, and Weiss felt horrible.

"And you know what I found?" Ruby asked, her voice cracking. "Death."

WBY blinked, and their leader was gone, leaving a gust of wind in her wake.

As Ruby ran, she tore away her combat outfit, revealing the blue spandex beneath it. Once she lost the last of her huntress attire, she shot into the sky.

 **A/N: I'm continuing this story for the same reason I started it; I saw Batman vs Superman (Again in this case). And, I actually liked said movie. Anyway. I'm continuing this.**


	5. Origins

**A/N: This chapter will focus a bit more on Ruby's childhood, how she got into Beacon, and when she gained certain powers. At the time that it picks up, Ruby is just really fast, has super hearing and is really strong.**

WBY stood in the alley in silence, save for Yang's angry breathing.

"What the hell is wrong with you?!" Yang suddenly shouted, unable to to contain her anger any longer.

"Me?!" Weiss asked, instinctively defending herself. "She didn't have to say anything if she didn't want to!"

"You're right: She didn't! But you made her!" Yang shot back.

"I didn't make her do anything!" Weiss said. "Why don't you go after her, and leave me alone?"

Yang angrily took a deep breath, "She used her semblance. I'm never going to catch her."

"I don't see how that's my fault." Weiss said. "Or my problem."

Yang suddenly swung at Weiss, but purposely missed and put a hole in the brick wall next to her.

"If anything happens to her…" Yang began. Her eyes were red and her hair was burning. Weiss felt like she was on fire, because of how close Yang was, radiating a lot of heat.

"The next hit is going onto your jaw." The blonde pulled her fist from the wall, and exited the alleyway, her partner not far behind her.

Ruby sat in her father's truck, reading a history book. She was currently waiting on her father and to exit the mechanic's. His vehicle didn't need to be worked on, but he was good friends with the owner of the place, and just wanted to talk to the man. Ruby didn't mind waiting, she never did; she enjoyed reading, and liked to be outside while she did so. It was a win-win. She got to read, and her father had someone to come with him whenever he went out.

Taiyang was very protective of his daughters, Ruby especially. She was special, and he knew it. She was stronger, smarter, and faster than any other child her age. Taiyang was even sure that, at her current age of ten, she would be able to beat the local football team by herself. This was why he needed to make sure she was raised right. He taught her how to be the best she could be, how to control her abilities. And she listened. She was the best behaved child in all of Patch. The other parents in the neighborhood often asked Taiyang how he was able to have such well behaved children.

Both of his children behaved very well, Ruby more than Yang, but neither were perfect. Yang, while she occasionally acted out, was well behaved most of the time, and had many friends. And Ruby always behaved, never acting out, but she didn't have many friends; she didn't fit in. She was the outcast. And because of this, she was often the victim of bullying.

And, as Ruby sat in her father's truck, a boy slammed his hands on the window. He opened the door and dragged her out, "Come on, Xiao Long!" He said, pulling her along the parking lot, before pushing her down, against a fence.

"Come on!" He said. "Fight back!"

Ruby gripped the corner of the fence, using the pole to support herself.

"Get up, Xiao Long." He spat out her last name. He smirked as she looked up at him with disgust, before cocking his fist. She didn't flinch.

He chuckled. "Is that it?" He looked at his friends behind him, then back at her. He kneeled down in front of her, "Is that all you got?" He asked. "Come on, Xiao Long. Come on!"

One of his friends suddenly grabbed his shoulder and lightly tugged on him. He turned around, and saw both Taiyang and the mechanic standing behind him. The crowd dispersed, and a blonde boy approached her, holding out a hand. She took it, and he pulled her to her feet, not noticing the sizable dent in the pole from where she had been gripping it. He walked away, letting Taiyang speak with his daughter.

"Did they hurt you?" Taiyang nonchalantly asked.

Ruby took a deep breath, "You know they can't."

"That's not what I meant," he said. "I meant, 'are you alright'."

Ruby took another deep breath, "I wanted to hit that kid…" She shakily said, "I wanted to hit him so bad!"

"I know you did," Her father told her. "I mean, part of me wanted you to. But then what? Make you feel any better?"

Ruby looked up at her father, understanding what he was trying to teach her.

"You just have to decide what kind of woman you want to grow up to be, Ruby; because whoever that woman is, good character or bad, she's…" he paused. "She's going to change the world."

Ruby looked down, contemplating what her father told her.

And that was when Ruby decided to think about her future, about what she was going to become. So she became a huntress.

Ruby slowly walked through a dust shop. It was late, really late. Her father was no doubt worried about her, but she didn't really care; she needed to get away. She needed some time to herself. And this was why she knew Taiyang wasn't looking for her. He knew this. Hell, even Yang knew this.

She had her headphones on, blaring the music as loud as it would go. Ruby wasn't worried about destroying her hearing, she knew she couldn't. Many of the students at Signal were slightly jealous of the girl. She could eat whatever she wanted, and never gain weight. She could listen to her music as loud as she wanted, and never suffer from any repercussions.

Ruby was suddenly torn from her thoughts about school as someone tapped on her shoulder. She turned around and saw a man standing behind her. She quickly took her headphones off in order to hear him, "Huh?" She asked.

"I said, put your hands in the air, kid!" The man waved a gun around, trying to intimidate her. It wasn't working.

"Are you robbing me?" She politely asked.

"Yes!" The man was getting impatient.

"Ooooh." She suddenly grabbed him by his collar, and tossed him through the store window. He skidded to a stop just outside. The man attempted to get up, but fell back onto his stomach.

"What the hell?!" A few of his colleagues asked.

Ruby slowly walked to the front of the store, revealing herself to the others.

"Get her!" A man in a white trench coat ordered, pointing a finger in her direction.

Another man rushed her, swinging a heavy fist at her. Ruby quickly moved, and he was sent flying into a nearby wall.

She gestured for the rest of them to come after her, "Bring it." She taunted.

Ruby walked to her next class. Her team wasn't with her at the moment; they had all gone to grab certain books for class. Ruby didn't, she had grabbed everything she needed before they left that morning. And now she was alone.

Cardin's team came out of nowhere, swiping her things out of her hands. Ruby didn't give them a reaction, and instead, kneeled down, picking her things back up. This angered Cardin. He kicked her over, and she fell into the wall.

Ruby tried to get up, but they pushed her back down.

"This is a combat school, Xiao-Long!" Cardin said. "Why don't you fight back."

"Because my father taught me never to hit people who are weaker than me." She shot back.

Cardin's cocky grin disappeared, replaced with a look of anger. "Yeah?" He asked. He quickly kicked her in the stomach, but she felt nothing.

Cardin grabbed his foot, crying out in pain. "What the hell?!" He asked.

Ruby collected her things, and stood, walking off with a huge grin on her face. She didn't know she could do that, but didn't question it; Cardin got what he deserved, and she didn't do anything to cause it. He hurt himself.

 **A/N: That's all I'm going to cover for this chapter. More next chapter.**


End file.
